


Spring

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin





	Spring

spring dawn blooming  
silent waterfalls of  
crimson roses  
  
~ 4.8.2006


End file.
